


Kinship

by sabershadowkat



Series: Brass Knackers [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of Dracula's visit to Sunnydale, Spike and Xander find comfort in each other.<br/>Post Buffy v. Dracula</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinship

**Kinship**  

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@attbi.com)  
Brass Knackers 3

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Spike stopped, his hand poised to knock on the weathered door in front of him, and wondered what he was doing at Xander's. It wasn't as if he didn't have enough problems outside of his unwanted lust for the shaggy-haired mortal. Adam's reneging on their deal a few months back had seriously thrown a monkey wrench in his plans, and it wreaked havoc on his non-relationship with the Slayer and her tarts, including one Xander Harris.   
  


Therein lay the problem. Or rather, the problem preventing Spike from getting laid.   
  


It wasn't as if he couldn't find a willing partner elsewhere. The Bronze was teeming with young tits full of raging hormones. All Spike needed was to say the right words, give the right seductive look, and he'd be shagging some sweet thing in the backseat of a motor.   
  


But, as happy as that would've made his dick, he hadn't gone trolling at the local teen club. Instead, he'd hidden out in his crypt until he was sure Buffy and friends wouldn't stake him on sight for his self-preserving betrayal. He'd convinced himself that staying close to home wasn't being cowardly, just smart.   
  


At least, he'd managed to keep lying to himself until Riley had shown up at the crypt and bitch-slapped him.   
  


Spike dropped his hand, took a step backwards, and closed his eyes. He curled and uncurled his fingers on both hands as he tried to push down the humiliation that swam over him. He'd submitted to a human! Not just any human, either, but to one of the soldiers who'd chipped him! And he'd done it of his own free choice!!!   
  


The blond vampire growled deep in his chest, a feral sound that reverberated in the cement stairwell that led to the basement entrance of the Harris house. Bile rose in his throat when he thought about how he'd disgraced himself. If he could see his reflection in a mirror, he wouldn't be able to look himself in the eye.   
  


Spike had never submitted to a human, not even to the man-child beyond the paint-chipped door in front of him. Submission was defined as one person admitting to another's superiority, verbally or non-verbally. Screwing Xander was about mutual pleasure, and Spike gave as good as he got. Taking it up the ass had no correlation with submission unless some sort of demand accompanied it, and only then if it was a controlling one and not a passion-filled one.   
  


Spike took a purposeful breath, let it out quickly, and knocked on the door. He was leaving Sunnydale, his face burning and his tail between his legs. Evil everywhere was embarrassed of him and he couldn't blame them. After he left Xander's, he was off to Antarctica or France or some other horrid place where he could hide in shame for the rest of his unlife.   
  


Why was he here again?, Spike wondered as a muffled "Yeah?" came through the door. His feet had led him here after he'd decided to leave town, but he didn't know why. He hadn't seen Xander since May, unless he counted picturing the dark-haired youth as he tossed off. Although, seeing Xander, who was beyond a doubt the most pathetic of the Slayer's gang and possibly even his age-bracket, might give the vampire a little boost to his currently rock-bottom self-esteem. It wasn't as if he actually had feelings for the boy.   
  


Xander was sitting on the couch, wearing a white A-line tee and a pair of dark blue plaid boxers. He was slumped comfortably with his hair-sprinkled legs spread apart and his white sock-clad feet flat on the floor. His elbows were up on the back of the couch, a long-neck beer dangling from one hand.   
  


Whiskey-colored eyes narrowed when Spike entered Xander's basement 'apartment.' The flickering light from the television cast shadows over the brunette's features, deepening his scowl. The small gust of air from the closing of the door caused the flame from a fat candle sitting on the coffee table to jump wildly.   
  


Great, Xander thought peevishly, glaring at the blond vampire hovering by the doorway. A visit from Spike was just what he needed to cap off his horrid night. As if eating live insects, basically bending over and spreading himself wide for Dracula, and having his friends laugh at him  _again_ wasn't enough.   
  


"What do you want, Spike?" Xander asked in a clipped voice. "And if you say you wanted to see Xander the Pussy in person, I will make you into an Eunuch with my pearly whites."   
  


Spike looked surprised by the threat, which should have made Xander feel good, but it didn't. It wasn't like he could back up the threat. Maybe once upon a time he could, when he still had his military knowledge and instinctively knew how to disable a man with a single blow or when he'd still had the confidence and "coolness" that'd been a result of standing up to Jack O'Toole.   
  


Xander took a swig of beer, hoping the alcohol would wash away his disgust with himself. It didn't.  _Quelle surprise_.   
  


"I, uh...," Spike shifted uncomfortably on his feet and shoved his hands in his duster pockets, "I'm leaving Sunnydale."   
  


"So?" Xander watched as Spike pursed his lips, and smirked. "Ahh, I get it." The brunette feminized his voice. "But Spike, you can't leave. What would I do without you?"   
  


Spike glowered at Xander. "Not funny, mate."   
  


Xander pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "Fine. Leave me. See if I care," he sniffed.   
  


Spike growled, spun on his heel and grabbed the doorknob. He didn't need this crap.   
  


"Wait," the whelp called to him in a trembling voice. "Don't I get a kiss goodbye?"   
  


Xander's mocking grin faded when Spike stalked over to him. The blond came to a halt between Xander's legs, put his hands on either side of Xander's head and leaned down. Xander met Spike's blue eyes and, behind the annoyance, he saw an emotion that he was intimately familiar with -- self-loathing.   
  


Spike must've seen the same emotion reflected in Xander's eyes because his snarl disappeared. For a full minute, neither man moved, their faces inches apart. The quiet voices from the television kept the possibility of a tense silence at bay, allowing only brutal honesty to surface between them.   
  


"I can't do this anymore," they both whispered in unison.   
  


Shock flitted across both of their features at their simultaneousness. Xander took the first plunge after that, his voice thick with disgust. "I'm sick and tired of being the bumbling sidekick that always gets beat up, or thralled, or is the superpowerless part of the team. I don't want to be Zeppo Donut Boy again."   
  


Spike's fingers dug into the back of the couch as he confessed in a harsh tone, "I hate this chip. I hate not being able to defend myself against humans; or beat one up for pissing me off; or having to submit to the Slayer and her Slayerettes' bloody whims for fear of being staked. I hate not even being able to feed properly!"   
  


They held each other's gazes for another few moments. Then, they were kissing hard and hungrily, their teeth gnashing, their mouths bruising. There was desperation underlying the kiss, along with a sense of kinship. Two men drowning in a sea of self-loathing, finding each other and clinging together in hopes of staying afloat.   
  


Xander shoved the beer bottle between the couch cushions, grabbed Spike's lapels and shoved the duster from his shoulders. Spike shoved himself upright, tearing himself away from Xander's mouth only long enough to drop the coat to the ground and yank his tee-shirt over his head. Xander's shirt joined the vampire's on the dirty cement floor before returning to the ferocious kiss.   
  


The brunette's hands were everywhere, grabbing, bruising. His breaths were coming in quick gasps between short savage attacks of mouths and tongues. He felt Spike's muscles coiled like steel springs beneath his smooth pale skin, a predator ready to pounce.   
  


Xander's fingers found Spike's belt buckle and ripped at it. The buttonfly on the black jeans were swiftly undone, and the denim was shoved unceremoniously down the older man's thighs. A strong fist around the exposed turgid member led to a loud moan of pleasure.   
  


Xander tugged at the hardness in his grip, expertly stroking the other man. The hard, cool length pulsed beneath his palm, the bulbous head becoming slick with pre-come. With his other hand he grasped the dangling sac between Spike's legs, rolling and pulling on the sensitive balls hidden within.   
  


Spike tore his mouth from Xander's with a deep, "Xaaaaannnnaaahhhhhhhhhhh..." He came in short bursts, shooting himself onto Xander's bare chest. Soon, Xander's hand was slick with come as he continued to rub Spike's tender flesh.   
  


The vampire straightened and pushed Xander's tormenting hands away. The boy looked up at him from beneath thick lashes, his brown eyes gleaming like a fine scotch. A tremor ran through Spike and he turned away from Xander before he could be devoured by the younger man's gaze.

The hot breath on Spike's left side preceded a long rasp of a wet tongue. He stiffened for an instant, then let out a low groan as the tongue continued to trace a warm path on his cool skin.   
  


A hand on his lower back nudged him forward and he bent over. His denims dropped further around his knees, but his boots prevented their removal. He started to unlace his Docs, but ended up bracing his weight on the tops of his boots when Xander's wicked tongue found its way in between the blond's muscular asscheeks.   
  


Spike's fingers curled over the toes of his boots and his blunt nails dug into the rubber soles as the boy's tongue slipped inside him. He let out a hiss of pleasure and tried not to rock back.   
  


"No, don't stop," Spike whispered when Xander abandoned his task. The vampire soon shuddered when the mouth returned and cool liquid was blown into him.   
  


"And they say beer is good for nothing," Xander mumbled, his lips against Spike's firm backside. He scraped his blunt teeth over the solid flesh as he pushed the beer bottle back between the cushions.   
  


Xander raised his hips and quickly shoved his boxers down around his thighs. He wiped his hand through a small gob of Spike's emissions on his stomach and quickly smeared it over his aching erection.   
  


With one hand holding his stiff length, Xander grabbed Spike's bare hip and tried to pull the blond onto his lap. Spike's arms flailed a moment, the jeans around his knees throwing off his balance, before he managed to catch himself. His hands sunk into the couch cushions on either side of Xander, and Xander used the opportunity to guide Spike home.   
  


"Oh hell, Spike," Xander breathed. His cock was in the tightest, softest, damned  _best_  place on the planet. It'd been way too long since he'd had a good piece of ass. Not since... well, Spike.   
  


Xander dropped his head forward and forced himself to gain control before this was a  _really_  short lay. It didn't help any that Spike's inner muscles were spasming around the invasion. It also didn't help that the couple in the late night movie were starting to get very vocal with their own coupling.   
  


The brunette glanced over at the television in time to see a tanned set of knockers swinging away as the girl in the movie got happy. His cock pulsed and swelled even further, and his hands tightened on Spike's hips. Xander had always been a T&A kind of guy. And what could be better than seeing those gorgeous tits on the tube while being sheathed in the greatest ass this side of Poughkeepsie?   
  


Xander ran his mouth over Spike's bare shoulder and up the side of his neck to his ear. The younger man lightly licked the rim of Spike's ear before whispering, "Ride me, Spike."   
  


Spike's cock came back to life with Xander's hot breath beside his ear. The boy's husky command was accompanied by a thrust upward, and Spike groaned softly at the feeling of Xander inside of him.   
  


The vampire leaned forward and put his hands on his knees. Because his jeans were still around his legs he was limited in movements, but centuries of sex taught him a trick or three. Xander was damn lucky for that. Or was it he who was the lucky one for getting to shag Xander...   
  


Using his thigh muscles, Spike began to ride Xander. It felt  _so_  bloody wonderful. The blond set up a nice rhythm, almost bouncing against Xander's lap, the younger man's long, thick length sliding in and out of him. The hands at his waist helped keep the pace steady and sure.   
  


The commercial came on the television and Xander dropped his head back with a moan. His eyes were unfocused as he stared up at the ceiling. Spike's even tempo was driving him nuts. He knew for a fact that he'd never felt anything as good -- sorry, Anya -- as fucking Spike. Maybe it was time to start thinking with his dick instead of his brains and dump the ex-demon for the chipped-demon.   
  


"Jimminy Cricket, Spike," Xander groaned when Spike's inner muscles squeezed around him. Unknowingly, he dug his fingernails into the vampires hips, creating little half-moons of blood.   
  


Spike smelled the blood and the scent shot straight to his groin. He wanted so badly to stroke himself, but he needed his hands to keep shagging Xander like he was. "Xander," he groaned softly. "A little help here."   
  


Xander raised his head and watched the pretty colors swim in the air. Coming soon, he thought, before answering. "Hmm?"   
  


"Touch me," Spike rasped.   
  


"What do you say?" Xander said, his tone more like an order than teasing due to the fact he was holding his breath as he felt himself getting close.   
  


Suddenly, the delicious feeling surrounding his cock was gone. Xander snapped back from the edge as if a bucket of ice water had been thrown over him. He saw Spike scrambling to his feet, yanking up his jeans as he did so.   
  


"What the hell?" Xander stared, non-comprehending, at Spike, who glared daggers at him in return.   
  


"I will  _not_  submit to you," Spike ground out.   
  


Xander blinked several times at the hurt he heard underlining the anger in Spike's voice. It dawned on him that by his teasing he'd unintentionally poured salt into an open wound. Spike's reaction also screamed insecurity, something Xander would never have associated with a vampire until now. It was... sweet.   
  


Standing, Xander allowed his boxers to fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and walked over to the blond. The fact that he was naked, hard, and comfortable enough to be that way in a vampire's presence screamed idiocy. So did thinking the words "Spike" and "sweet" in conjunction with each other.   
  


Xander could care less. If he was an idiot, so be it. He had a sexy half-naked man to reassure and a hard-on that was killing him.   
  


The brunette stopped directly in front of Spike, cupped the other man's cheeks and pressed a soft kiss on his mouth. Xander's knew his actions were like those of a concerned boyfriend... and, for some reason, that didn't bother him at all.   
  


"I don't want you to submit to me, Spike," Xander said, meeting Spike's way-too-expressive blue eyes. "I just want to be your lover."   
  


Spike studied the dark-haired boy who was looking so intently at him. There was a subtle strength to Xander's words that matched the gentle pressure against the vampire's cheeks. It didn't seem to matter to Xander that he was naked. He exuded confidence and, incredibly, safety.   
  


Spike hadn't felt safe in over a century, not since the night his sire left with Darla for a "private holiday." The fact that Angelus never returned hadn't helped any.   
  


Now, this boy, this strange, humorous, nicely built man-child was offering him a chance to feel safe again. That, and sex. Can't forget the sex.   
  


"Tell you what," Spike said in a low, quiet voice. "You protect me from humans and give me your word you'll never make me submit to you, and I'll protect you from demons and teach you how to fake having superpowers."   
  


"Sounds good," Xander said, dropping his hands. "But only on one condition."   
  


Spike narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, what's that?"   
  


Xander gave him an off-kilter grin. "We get to have sex. Often."   
  


"Oh, well, that's a given." Spike slowly raked his eyes over Xander's naked body and licked his lips. "That's most definitely a given."   
  


Xander felt the blush creep up his cheeks even as his cock jumped under Spike's blatant perusal. The brunette quickly turned and walked over to the couch. By the time he turned around again, Spike was pressing him down onto the couch, bare flesh to bare flesh.   
  


Their mouths met in silent agreement, sealing their pact. Spike's tongue slipped between Xander's warm lips to tangle with the boy's tongue. Spike's erection, which had all but disappeared, returned almost immediately and he ground himself against the other man. Strong, capable hands slid down Spike's back to his buttocks, cupped the twin globes and pressed his lower body firmly against Xander's.   
  


Xander moaned softly when Spike moved away. He opened heavy-lidded eyes and glared balefully at the vampire. "Spiiiike," he whined.   
  


"Just a second," Spike chastised, reaching above Xander for the beer bottle still wedged between the couch cushions. The blond felt Xander's nails scrape up his sides, and he hissed and arched his back.   
  


One corner of Xander's mouth quirked before he scratched back down Spike's sides. Spike hissed again and shuddered. Neat.   
  


"Cut it out, you cocktease," Spike gasped as the boy did it again.   
  


"Wouldn't tease if you'd  _fuck me_  already," Xander told him.   
  


Spike sat up, his knees on either side of Xander, arched his brow in an imperious manner, and dumped the remainder of the beer on the brunette's erect shaft. Xander let out a strangled groan when the luke-warm brew hit his overheated skin.   
  


The vampire scooted forward, raised his hips, and impaled himself onto Xander. Xander's hands latched onto Spike's hips as he uncontrollably thrust upward. Their flesh met, Xander's pelvis pressed tightly against Spike's buttocks, and they froze.   
  


Spike stared down at Xander. He waited for the other man to tell him to move or some other order, but it never came. Xander simply waited, his eyes unwavering as they held Spike's, breathing heavily through his mouth.   
  


Spike blamed the chip for the feelings that stole over him. He felt protected, wanted, needed, and, most importantly, in control. Yeah, he couldn't drain the whelp dry, but he didn't want to... well, except of every last drop of come from the mortal deep inside of him.   
  


Pathetic? Yes. Did he care? Not a bloody whit.   
  


Spike finally started to move, rising up and down on Xander's hard length, and the younger man's eyes rolled. "Ooooh yeah," Xander breathed. "Just keep doing that, please."   
  


"You mean this?" Spike taunted, adding a roll of his hips to his movements.   
  


"Gyahhh."   
  


Spike's chuckle was cut off by a sharp inhale when the head of Xander's cock hit that magic spot. The vampire shut his eyes and concentrated on hitting the spot again and again.   
  


Xander watched Spike through slitted eyes. The blond's head was thrown back and he was panting needlessly as he rode Xander. Xander dropped his gaze to the marble shaft thumping rhythmically against his abdomen and he ran his tongue over his lower lip. He wanted to see that beautiful cock shoot its wad, he wanted to taste Spike's salty come on his tongue.   
  


Spike must've heard his thoughts, because he suddenly stiffened and rasped hoarsely, "Aaaah shhhhit." His shaft erupted, shooting stream after stream of milky white fluid. Most hit Xander's chest, but some reached his face, dotting his mouth and chin, and he eagerly licked it away.   
  


"Mmm, nummy," Xander purred, dipping his fingertips in a small puddle of semen on his chest then sucking them clean.   
  


Spike's eyes flew open in time to see Xander's repeat his actions. The vampire's cock jumped, shooting a tiny bit more at Xander's naughtiness. Xander's big brown eyes were filled with devilish glee as his mouth slid into a wicked smile.   
  


"Planning to fuck you hard, now," Xander told Spike. "Hope you don't mind."   
  


Since Spike couldn't get his tongue to work, he shook his head in response.   
  


And then suddenly  _he_  was the one on his back, and Xander was holding his legs wide apart and was pounding into him. The younger man's face was twisted into a vulpine snarl, his eyes screwed shut as he sought his own fulfillment.   
  


Xander slammed up against Spike's ass, releasing a guttural, "Spaaahhhh." His fingers bruised Spike's pale thighs as his climax washed over him. He came long and hard after being denied release for so long, filling the vampire's tight hole with his jism.   
  


Xander collapsed forward onto Spike, releasing the blond's legs, and he panted heavily against the other man's neck. Spike hooked his ankles over Xander's upper legs and wrapped his arms around the boy's hot, sweaty body. He unconsciously nuzzled Xander's dark hair, shutting his eyes, and allowed post-orgasm lethargy to steal over him.   
  


"Can't sleep like this," Xander mumbled against Spike's neck. "Someone may see."   
  


"Then we'll move," Spike said, his voice low and sleep-filled.   
  


"On three," Xander said around a yawn, Morpheus calling to him. "One..."   
  


"Two...," Spike continued almost inaudibly.   
  


They never reached three.   
  
  
  


 **End**    
  



End file.
